


Gambling with a cup and dice

by everythingisafanfic



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisafanfic/pseuds/everythingisafanfic
Summary: Before during and after cuphead and mugman went to the casino and lost it all a certain dice and cup have met before (cuphead and mugman are twins and both a little over 18)HELP WRITER HAS WRITERS BLOCK AAAHAHHHHH





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short ill try to make them longer in the future. :)

A boy walked into the woods a place he set up to live in. Kingsley Dice is his name. He hates his name. It seems whenever he told someone his name they instantly assumed that he thought he was better than them. That simply wasn’t true he thought everybody else was better than him. How could he not when he lives in a makeshift tent in the woods and swindled the drunk saps at the bars he went to?

Having a dice for a head means he was bullied constantly for the simple fact he didn't look like everybody else. It scared the little dice. What if he went out and more bullies came to bet him up? What if he swindled the wrong person? What if… what if he died with no one knowing who he truly was? Shaking his head from all the dark thoughts he grabbed some wood from the ground and started making the means to have a fire. But he tensed hearing laughter quickly he hid behind a tree fully expecting to find his bullies , but instead he found cups. One with a red cap on his head and red shorts. And was also the one who was clearly laughing. If the grin didn’t give it away. The other one had a blue cap and shorts and seemed more shy and nervous. 

‘He is definitely going to be a homebody when he grows up.’ Kingsley thought as he saw the cups find his tent. “Cuphead! Mugman! Where are you two?” A voice shouted startling the three in the woods. The red one turned and grabbed the blue one “Come on Mugs, we gatta go before elder kettle finds us!” and proceeded to run to wherever the voice came from.  The dice shook his head. He would have to move his things now. Further away from town again. Sighing he stepped around from his hiding place and started to pack his things. What he didn’t know was that the two cups came back and were watching him.

“Umm Mister do you live here?” A voice asked startling kingsley making him do a one-eighty to face the questioner. To find it was the red one who asked. “Why no I don’t boy in fact im camping here as a vacation I was just about to go back home.”He said even though he felt bad. He had to lie they could go to the police if they found out. The red one narrowed his eyes looking at him up and down. He shared a look with his brother and they both nodded. ‘When did the blue one get here?’ Is all he could think before both cups started dragging him somewhere.

He couldn’t struggle he isn’t fully nourished to weak a kitten could push him over. That being said with the relentless cups ‘twins?’ pulling him he went to where ever they pulled him. After a short walk it seemed to be a house they were going to. A old kettle came out the front door “Boys? Where have you been? I was about to-” The kettle paused seeing the newcomer with his grandsons. “Elder kettle we found him in the woods can we keep him?” The red one asked looking hopefully at elder kettle. Elder sighed and shook his head and motioned them inside. “Sorry about my boys they tend to make a decision and stick with it what is you name son?” He asked sitting in a recliner as the cups moved the trio to the couch.

"Umm my name is Kingsley Dice sir." The dice said wanting nothing more then to just leave and hide from the stares from the three family members. "My that is a strong name my boy. Tell me where do you live? And don't lie to me i've been alive long enough to learn when somebody is trying to lie to me." The old kettle said leaning forward in his seat looking at the boy. Kingsley squirmed under the stare  "Umm my name is Kingsley Dice sir." The dice said wanting nothing more then to just leave and hide from the stares from the three family members. "My that is a strong name my boy. Tell me where do you live? And don't lie to me i've been alive long enough to learn when somebody is trying to lie to me." The old kettle said leaning forward in his seat looking at the boy. Kingsley squirmed under the stare "W-well sir I have been living in the woods." cuphead looked confused "Why were you in the woods? Where is your family?" 

The young dice flinched slightly and unconsciously rubbed at his forearms this didn't go unnoticed by the older man. "W-well I d-don't" "Boys i think that's enough for one night why don't you set up the dinner table for us and our new friend here?" The boys almost protested but with a stern look from the kettle they nodded and reluctantly went into the dining room and started setting up the table. 

"Look son I don't know what's going on at home nor what exactly happened or anything of the sort but me and the kids will be there if you are needing somebody. You can stay here as long as you like. And wake one of us up if you need to alright? You are not alone anymore." With that the kettle got up and hugged kingsley. The only warning was "Group hug!" and "Yeah!" before both brothers joined in on the hug.


	2. Warning please read

This next chapter at the start is both gender and sexually insensitive. It makes fun of a character's sexuality and what gender they should be. This concept will be throughout the story although you don't have to read what happened but the characters will talk about it. I am sorry if it offends you. I myself am born a girl but identify as a male and pan-sexual. So I get a lot of jabs and Jeers where I go. I will put warnings in the chapters as I go and put what happened in bold. You do not have to read these sections although they are relevant to the story line. Thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is flashbacks   
> ' is thinking '

Dinner at the mug house was no easy thing to get through. Not in a bad way of course just in a very messy one. With lots of laughter from the kids and sighing from the adult.’Gosh I hope i was never like that...or maybe i was.’ Kingsley thought to himself with a small smile and a head shake. He was brought out of his musings when elder kettle said “Boys it is about time for bed so wash up and show kingsley the guest room alright?” and just before the boys rushed off with their guest he called out “You better brush those teeth to! I’ll know if you don’t!” Kingsley was just close enough to the boys that he heard one of them sigh. He would bet all the money he doesn't have that it was cuphead. He to sighed he really didn't want to sleep even though his body was trying to plead desperately for him to do so. Heaving another sigh waiting on the brothers to get out of the washroom and show him where he was to sleep. “We want you to sleep with us!” Cuphead said happily. The dice just sent him a withering look. “Why?” he asked “Well why not?” startling dice as it was mugman who spoke for the first time since he met the young mug. Dice gave up what little defence he had and just nodded. He knew if he kept arguing then the boys would really be past their bedtimes and he didn't want to be the cause of that. He didn't know what the old tea kettle would do to him if that did happen. Yes the old kettle seemed nice but you could never know for sure.

The boys getting a confirmation dragged the startled dice into their room. “You boys moved your beds together?” Kingsley asked surprised at the two beds together in the middle of the room. “Yea me and cuppy don’t like sleeping alone so we sleep together.” Mugman answered the rhetorical question. Cuphead getting impatient said “Come on Muggy we gotta sleep.” Pointing at kingsley “You sleep in the middle okay?” Not really asking as much as telling the dice just went with it. ‘How long has it been since i had a full and good nights sleep?’ He asked himself as he put himself in the middle of the bed. Once he got settled the pair of cups climbed in to one on each side of him. ‘Good gosh they’re like cats no more like kittens.’ The image of the two small cups as kittens made kingsley laugh a little causing the kids at his sides to look at him and smile back. It wasn’t long before the warmth and love radiating from the boys pulled the dice to sleep as well.

 

**_WARNING VIOLENCE AHEAD!!_ **

 

**Kingsley woke up in a stone room on the floor. His head pounding in pain. “H-hello? Is anyone there?” He called out into the dark room. A lock was heard and quickly the little dice backed himself close to the wall. “Well looks like the bitch is awake now huh. Haha. What’s wrong little girl? You scared? Need a big strong man to save you?” A man said sarcastically walking closer to kingsley. He shook his head. He knew no one would save him. The man grabbed kingsleys arm and pulled hard almost pulling the arm out of socket. Lifting the young dice up the man smiled cruelly and suddenly threw him across the room. “Now little girl you are to clean up this mess and come down to make breakfast. Understand?” Kingsley slowly coming back to his senses apparently didn’t answer fast enough for the man's like. Grabbing him by the back of the shirt the man lifted him up yet again and snarled in his face. “UNDERSTAND?” He nodded his head not trusting his voice to work. The man just growled and dropped him onto the floor.**

“-gsley Kingsley KINGSLEY!” The dice woke with a start clutching his head in pain. “Oh what? What happened?” He asked looking around to find all three family members around him looking in concern. “You had a nightmare. You were screaming and tossing and turning. We got worried. What were you dreaming about?” Elder kettle asked with caution.

Kingsley looked into the older man's eyes and decided to trust him. With a sigh the young dice bowed his head. “I told my parents that I liked girls as well as guys.” He was stopped with a broken sob. “My mom l-looked aw-away w-with disgust a-and my dad j-just yelled at me. A-and s-started ca-calling my a girl and saying im no l-longer his son th-then they locked me in the basement. Making me a slave.” As kingsley went on with his story the cup family looked with concern then with fury. How dare they?!? No family should do that to any person especially their own child. The dice was openly sobbing now he just told his biggest secret and was scared to face the people he only knew for two days.

Cuphead was the first to move to the dice. Ignoring the flinch the cup just held on tight to the tense dice. Soon kingsley begin relaxing and his sobbes died down to sniffs here and there. “ Why are y’all still helpin’ me? Don’t y’all think im disgusting?” Elder kettle just chuckled a little. “Son you have to understand who is around you.” Cuphead nodded “I am a pan-sexual person I don’t really care about gender more about who that person is. Mugs over there is more asexual then anything.”

Mugman stuck his tongue out but nodded. Kingsley was struck with a sudden realization that the reason they were so accepting is that they were just as weird and different as he is. “So y-y’all really don’t mind?” He asked hopeful. Mugman shook his head “Nah we don’t mind. We can even change this to be a sleep over and talk about gals or gents!” Cuphead interrupted “Actually it’ll be me and you talking about gals and gents while mugman sits and stares at the corner.” “Hey I can be in the talk to! Just because I don’t want a physical relationship doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a person's beauty or personality!”

It wasn’t much but the cups argument made kingsley laugh. It made everyone in the room pause and vow to make him make that pretty sound again. Elder kettle stood up “Well boys get dressed we need to go get shopping done.” And with that he left the room. The boys jumped up and started getting dressed leaving kingsley in the middle of the bed. “Umm do y’all want me to leave or..” He asked trying to keep down a blush at the two in front of him. “Well that's up to you we don’t really care.” Cuphead responded trying to fight his own blush at forgetting the dice was even there.

After they got dressed then got breakfast the group went to the first store. A clothing store. Kingsleys’ eyes widened ‘What are we doin’ at a clothin’ store?’ Before he could ask this out loud Elder kettle moved him forward near the receptionist “I am looking for clothes that fit this young man.” She looked down at him and nodded. “Yes he is in some desperate need of some new clothes good thing you brought him here” She went behind a desk and called another person. “Alright the lay will be here soon to help you out till then feel free to look around and explore.” She said with a smile and a wave of her hands.

Kingsley looked around the clothes in this shop looked expensive. He started looking for the old kettle and the cups but fabric caught his eyes. It was a suit a beautiful lavender ‘It would look good with a bow tie and some shoes’

Between the clothes fitting and putting on and taking off clothes kingsley was both tired and happy. But that was ruined by a voice saying “Oh look it’s the bitch that ran away from us yesterday.” All time seemed to stop in that moment. No one moved or even breathed. Elder kettle stepped forward in front of the dice. “Ahh excuse me young lads does there seem to be a problem here?” He asked and the five bullies looked at him with slight fear at the look he was giving. “You won’t have that old man to protect you forever! Come on guys heard there was a new kid in town.” Elder sighed this was going to be a long day and they had so much to do. ‘Oh well at least it won’t be boring.’ He thought looking back at his grand-kids all three of them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry.

It has been a few months since Kingsley dice moved in with the cup family. And he can truly say he is happy where he is. Sure the bullies have come back from time to time trying to hurt him but Elder Kettle has always been there to put a stop to it before any real damage was done….till today.

It was wednesday and for the family that grew to four that meant grocery shopping. Walking down the isles kingsley spotted an old acquaintance, rather an old family member. “Kingsley is that you?!?” A female voice practically screamed. The young dice flinched going still. ‘No it couldn’t be. They would never come all the way down here.’ But that thought was proved wrong as kingsley watched his mother step into view. “Kingsley where have you been? We were worried sick about you!” Always seeking excitement cuphead was the first to find the woman causing the commotion. Always worried about his brother, mugman,including Elder kettle followed him. All to soon kingsley was surrounded by his real family. The family he doesn’t want.

“Umm excuse me miss, but uh who are you?” Cuphead asked politely. The lady rounded about to look at him discustied. “Excuse me? You do not know who I am that is preposterous! Just plain absurd! Everyone knows who I am! I am-” She was cut off by cuphead. “Look lady I don’t really care who you are. All I want to know is what you are doing with Kingsley.” The lady looked angry at being cut off, but then a man stepped forward and said “We are kingsley's parents and we have been searching for him for months now. And we are finally taking him home.”

The cup family all had different emotions on their faces. Cuphead looked furious. Mugman looked almost broken on the verge of tears, Elder kettle managed to keep and calm face but on the inside he was beyond worried and scared for kingsley. This family is the one that hurt him but he knew he couldn’t go to court fighting with without evidence of abuse. A child’s story can be made up if they run away to spite the parents. 

They watched the dice family go cuphead being held back by the old kettle and mugman hugging cuphead crying on his shoulder. Cuphead made a decision that this was not going to be the last time they were going to see kingsley dice he swore it. He will get him back.

Kingsley didn’t put up a struggle he knew it was useless. It always was. Once they were far enough away and close enough to home he was slammed into a wall in a nearby alley way. “Now listen here you little bitch running away was not a good idea. One of your most terrible yet in fact. So this requires a new more fun punishment.” The father said with a chuckle bringing his hips closer to the boy so he could feel the arousal of the older man. He started to cry he wanted cuphead. He wanted cuphead with him.

For once in his life he fought with purpose to get away and go to cuphead. He managed to break his father's hold on him but not completely. Neither of them saw the car coming but it hit kingsley straight on. The car stopped and the driver side door opened to reveal kingsley's mother smiling. She got back in the car and after putting kingsley back in the alleyway got in the car to and they drove off leaving the young dice to die. 

A stranger came up and looked at the boy “Well well boy what have we here wanna make a deal?”


	5. Chapter 4

Kingsley didn’t know what to make of the man in front of him. He wore a giant leather trench coat and a tattered old hat and everything else was just fur. “Well? How about it boy? Wanna make a deal? You’re dyin’ ya know so what do ya have to lose?” The man asked kingsley moved his shoulders as much as he could but he was in too much pain to do much else. “Wh-at kinda deal?” He managed to ask the man. The man chuckled and sat down “Well I see this going two ways you can say no and I leave you here to die like your old family did, or, I can heal you, help you forget your old family and you come work with me at a casino.” He ended with a smile.

No matter what happened to him Kingsley never wanted to die he always had hope that in the future life would be better. “Wo-uld I rea-lly f-forget my family?” The man nodded. Kingsley stuck his arm out “Deal.” The mans smile got bigger and he shook the dices hand “From this moment on your soul belongs to me. You will work at my casino as my manager and you will be known as King Dice”  He didn’t know what was going on but he was healed and stronger than before with no memory of his childhood with his family and he felt safe and comfortable. With a flash of green in his eyes he fell sound asleep.

The man chuckled again “Hmm you’ll need some new clothes if your working for me.” With a snap of his fingers his clothes turned into a lavender suit with a bowtie. With a final chuckle the man picked kingsley up and walked away.

 

In another part of the world

 

Elder kettle was in a courtroom with a judge. “My boy all im saying his the young dice isn’t safe with that family I want to have full custody of him.” He said in a calm yet worried tone. The judge sighed “Im sorry kettle but you know that the court can not do anything without proof of abuse or neglect and as su-” 

A lady burst into the courtroom. “Somebody ran over a child and left them to die!!” A bee police officer went over to the lady “Ms.Bon bon are you sure?” Ms.Bon bon nodded “Yes a lady ran over a child in her car and a man picked up the child and placed him in an alleyway to die. Then another man went to him and did something and then took him away!”

Elder kettle walked over to her and asked in a worried tone “Ma’am? What did the boy look like did he have a cube head?” She looked at him suddenly very sad and nodded. He took a shuddering breath in. How was he going to tell mugman and cuphead? Oh how was he going to tell cuphead. He knew that the cup felt something for the dice.

Numbly walking out the courtroom he went back to his house. Walking inside the boys were sitting on the couch in the living room. “Boys it seems we will not be seeing kingsley anymore. He was kidnapped from his family last night and no one has seen him since.Im sorry boys.”

 

_ Few hours later _

 

“Hey mugman I heard there’s a casino that opened up in the third isle wanna go?” 

“Cuphead no”

“It will be fun and help us forget”

“No”

“....Were goin”

“ (sigh) Why do I try to argue?”

“Don’t know”

“Shuddup”


	6. Chapter 5: Life Worth living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter. sorry ive been in a writing block. hit me up if yall have any ideas ill do anything and everything! Thank you and i hope you enjoy!

It took a lot of walking but they finally got to the casino. “Cups I really don’t wanna do this we don’t know what could be in there.” Mugman stated scarfully. Cuphead just stared straight ahead looking very shocked. “Mugs is it just me or is that kingsley?” Looking at mugs with a painfully hopeful expression. Mugman looked at the front of the casino and there he was in a suit and bowtie greeting guests and patrons alike.

“Cups? I think that is him. But look at him he is like a totally different person!” When mugman said that cuphead started noticing the differences. Kingsley is more confident more outgoing less scared to talk to people. He didn’t say anything to his brother and walked to the entrance of the casino. “Why hello there! Welcome to the devil's casino! You’ll truly have a hell of a time.” Kingsley said to them as they walked up wearing a sleezy grin on his face. 

Cuphead narrowed his eyes he didn't like the new kingsley if that is his name now. “Hey what's your name? What do ya do here?” Kingsley looked shocked at cupheads words wincing as pain shot through his head quickly masking it he put a hand on his chest. “Well where are my manners? My name is King Dice the manager at this fine casino.” Cuphead took his outstretched his hand and shook it in greeting. Then he abruptly let go and went into the casino leaving a worried mugman and a confused King Dice outside. Mugman turned and gave King Dice a sad wave before going to find his brother.

After mugman left King Dice let out a pained grunt. He bent over slightly and covered his eyes with his hands. ‘Where’s all this pain comin from? I’ll have ta ask boss bout it later.’ As that thought finished an image flashed through his mind. A forest with a camp two kids with lids on their heads one blue and one red and an old kettle. “KING DICE GET IN HERE WE HAVE TWO HIGH ROLLERS ON CRAB TABLE 66.” A skeleton dealer yelled. ‘No time to think about that now. Now gotta see if we can get these gamblers to bet their souls’ He thought with a chuckle as he straightened his suit and went inside. “Hot dawg these fellas cant lose!”


	7. Chapter 5 PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update sorry for taking so long got busy with personal stuff but here it is another piece of a chapter!

Just like every other gambler once the boys realized they bet their souls they begged to have them back. The Boss chuckled and made a deal with them they have to get debtor soul contracts and if they get them all and bring them back he will give them back their souls. After the cup boys were kicked out of the business the casino when back to the mild excitement that it was originally. King Dice turned and looked he needed to find his boss to figure out what was going on with his head.

"Boss can I talk to ya for a minute?" He said softly letting his boss know this wasn't a casino matter. His boss nodded "Meet me in my office Dice." he nodded and bowed before he took the stairs to the bosses office. King Dice paced in the office 'What are these visions? Why did my head hurt when those kids were around?' "Dice stop pacin' makin' me sick. What is it you wanted to talk about?" The boss sighed just about throwing himself down into his throne he calls a office chair. "Boss I'ma havin' visions and pain in my head. I was hopin' that ya could figure out whats goin' on." The Boss gestured for Dice to sit down. “Look dice i’mma gonna give it to ya straight no beating around the bush shit.” He sighed and rubbed his face “Im the devil and you have a contract with me. To work for me and live and I get your soul, and in return you forgot about your old family and the pain you suffered with them.” The devil refused to look up at dice. Dice on the other hand was staring at his boss. “B-but that don’t explain why those two boys caused my head to hurt and give me a vision.”

Devil finally looked at him but in shock “Dice don’t go looking into something that would hurt you. You going to look and find those boys and your lost memories could destroy your mind but if you want to I aint gonna stop you but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dice nodded and went straight out the door. But where should he start? Maybe that old kettle from his vision might know something...


	8. Chapter 6

It took awhile but King Dice finally found the old kettle walking home arms full of bags. “Um sir? Can I help you with your bags?” he asked a bit shy Elder kettle looked at him in surprise. “Sure we don’t have that far to go.” He said handing the dice some of the bags he was carrying. It was silent and tense during the walk to his house, but king dice couldn’t figure out why. 

“Son..do you recognize me?” The kettle asked looking at the dice. King Dice hesitated to answer, he didn’t know how to word his problem. “Well sir yes and no. Ya see I was working down in the casino when to cups came by, I got a horrible pain in my head then I saw an image of you and the other two. So I decided to come by to see if you knew why.” Dice explained helping elder kettle with the items into the house. 

Elder kettle was silent through the whole story and his expression becoming pained and worried. “Son i’m not the best at the dealings with the mind but i can tell you what you are trying to do is extremely dangerous.It could make you insane or dead and you need to tread with extreme care if you still want to proceed in finding your lost memories.” The dice nodded his boss told him this already. 

“Can...can you tell me about my past family?” he asked. At the question kettle let out a almost sad chuckle. “Which one? You have two one here with me and the boys and one with your biological parents.” King dice once again looked at him in surprise. “Well I s’pose tell me about you and the cups first.” 

So elder kettle told him the story of how the boys found him in the woods and how they all took him in and how he disappeared. Elder kettle wasn’t even half way through his story when dices chest felt tight his head swirling in pain. He clasped on the floor from pain and trouble breathing. Before he fully hit the floor the old kettle caught him. “Little dice?! Kingsley!” is all king dice heard before going unconscious. 

 

_ In another part of the isle _

  
  


The cupbros were lying on the ground trying to catch their breath. “Okay so Cagney Carnation done right? Anyone else on the list?” Cuphead asked his brother Mugman shook his head “No that’s everyone for isle one, cups, we need to turn in these contracts before we continue to the other isles though.” Cuphead looked around “So where do we go from here?” “Somewhere called the die house...kinda sound ominous when you think about it.” mugs answered. Cuphead sighed and sat up “Well come on brother let’s get goin’.” he smiled grabbing his brothers hand picking him and and running off in a direction.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. I HAVE NO LIFE. I havent updated in so long it was almost abandond but its not.

King dice woke with a start. “I’m needed in another isle!!” He said with a shout before flinging himself out of bed. Then immediately crashing down due to lightheadedness. “Kingsley!! Son you can’t do that after just getting up! Are you alright? Let’s sit you up.” Elder kettle said grabbing the dices upper arms in order to support him. “I’m...fine mista kettle sir…. Just light headed ….is all.” Elder kettle didn’t look convinced as king dice struggled to stand on his own two feet. “Just take it easy kingsley don’t want to fall after you just got up.” “Who is that?” “Hm?” “Who is kingsley?” That gave the old teapot pause. “You are king is short for kingsley...didn’t you know that?” kingsley shook his head before once again bending over and clutching his head. More memories filling his mind making him overwhelmed. More flashes and voices. A store the boys having fun the old kettle sighing half happy half exasperated. 

Once they ended he straightened back up and took a gasing breath in. “Thank ya mister kettle but i need to go ima needed on the other side of the isle.” Elder kettle just nodded kingsley said this. However before either one of them could say anything the dice was teleported out of the room into the die house and was looking at a mad cuphead and startled mugman.

“You’re the one we gotta give these contracts to?!” Cuphead shouted disbelievingly. King dice just silently nodded. He didn’t know whether to tell them he was starting to remember or not. Until then he should keep his mouth shut. “Do you even know who we are? Why did you leave? You could have come back! We wanted you to come back!” Cuphead couldn’t handle it anymore and started crying more like sobbing into mugmans shoulder. King Dice sighed and sat on the floor surprising the mugs. “Look i don’t know what happened and im slowly retainin’ some memories but as i said it is a slow process. Im’a sorry this is hard for ya’ll and hopefully soon ill figure out why.” 

 

(time skip writer became lazy)

 

“Yall have all the contracts for this isle so ya can continue to the next one.” Kingsley said unlocking the door to the next isle. Both mugs nodded their thanks with small smiles and continued. “Alright so what’s next?” He asked himself before teleporting away again. “Boys! Wait! Let me tell you something!” Elder kettle said running to catch up to the boys. “Boys you two are almost powerful enough to beat the devil himself, so instead of giving him the contracts burn them, it will set everyone free. But be careful boys The devil doesn’t like those who break his deals.” He warned before he hugged them close and they waved goodbye. He sighed this was going to be a problem in the future but he will be there when he is needed. Sighing once again he walked home, he needs some tea.


End file.
